Hope
by Ainoshiki
Summary: Il avait eu de l'espoir jusqu'au bout mais ses limites étaient atteints. [Possibilité d'un Happy End si des reviews en réclame une.]


Tout avait commencer par un simple regard, une simple rencontre, un simple hasard de deux monde totalement opposés. Il était de sortir avec ses 'hyungs' ce jour là, la maison avait accordé qu'ils sortent un peu et profitent de la capital. Il était le plus jeune et le plus discret mais aussi le plus inquiet, il côtoyait déjà ceux qui deviendraient les membres du grand boy band qu'il intégrerait rapidement mais ça à l'époque, il ne savait rien. Il était juste rentrer dans cet immense magasin de musique à la recherche de musique de ses idoles quand il l'avait bousculé, lui, bien plus grand que lui, plus homme que lui mais avec un visage si jeune. Ce dernier s'était excusé d'un rapide coup de tête avant de rejoindre d'autres personnes.

_« Ils sont de la SM ne t'occupent pas d'eux »_

Il s'en moquait bien de savoir ceci, il avait eu un instant d'arrêt de vie en croissant son regard, il était revenu plusieurs fois au même endroit espérant le revoir en se disant que tout jeune trainers côtoient ce magasin à la recherche du cd de leur idole. Il avait vu juste, il le revis souvent mais se cacher la plupart du temps de peur de créer des tensions entre sa maison de disque et la fameuse SM Entrainement.

Le temps passa et les groupes commençaient à voir le jour, il fini par rejoindre un projet peu évolué aux côtés des hyungs qu'il avait tant côtoyé et vola même le rôle de maknae et à leur grande surprise, un nouveau membre rejoint l'équipe rapidement. Il avait quitter la SM et rejoint leur maison de disque.

_« Voici Lee SungYeol, il va suivre votre aventure alors soyez gentil avec lui »_

Les jours passèrent, il pris la chambre avec ce fameux SungYeol et son hyung depuis toujours, Hoya. Il connu les colères du nouveau envers les hyungs de l'équipe, il encaissa les répétitions et remarque parfois dures de ses hyungs, il dû se battre contre leur taquines plus ou moins méchantes passant du vol de son 'doudou' à ses moments ridicules face aux caméras. Il grandit auprès de son monde en formatant son image de maknae efféminé mais si mature mais il appris à grandir et protéger son immense secret que même son meilleur ami ne su deviner.

_« J'ai des doutes aussi alors il ne te jugera pas »_

C'est vers les 1 ans du groupe qu'il songea à confier son plus grand secret et ainsi se dévoiler. Ce soir là, il avait demander à son hyung de le laisser seul avec Lui, il avait accepter et offert tout son courage...

_« Que veux-tu me dire Jonggie ?_

_-...Je..._

_-Moui ?_

_-...Je t'aime SungYeol !_

_-... »_

Ils s'étaient regarder dans le blanc des yeux un court instant qui avait paru une éternité aux yeux du plus jeune, son aîné avait soupirer et s'était excuser. Il compris alors qu'on venait de lui briser le cœur, voler ses sentiments mais aussi son identité, il ne montra rien et l'excusa lui promettant que rien ne changerait quand même et cet homme lui avait promis en retour qu'il ne changerait rien à son égard malgré ses sentiments.

Finalement, le temps passa, il lui consacra des moments, oui, il fut doux avec lui mais la réalité pris rapidement le dessus, il fini par comprendre que non seulement, il ne l'aimerait jamais mais qu'en plus, il en aimait un autre. Il se contenta de sourire devant les gens et de s'effondrer dans son coin une fois à l'abri des regards.

C'est finalement à l'apogée de ses 20 ans, qu'il passa à l'acte, ayant appris que IL jouait avec tout ça pour les fans et profitait de tout ça pour se rapprocher de _Lui_. Ce fut de trop. Il fut retrouvé sans vie dans son propre lit, des boites de médicaments ornés le plancher de sa chambre, il fut mener d'urgence à l'hôpital mais il y perdit la vie, sa famille opta pour l'assistance d'une machine mais aucune espoir de le revoir vivant n'était à souhaiter, seul cette machine contrôlait encore les battements de son cœur.

Les membres y retrouvèrent des mots dont un adressé à Lui qu'il lut à voix haute.

_ « Yeollie hyung,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ah je suis idiot de te demander ça car si tu retrouves ce mot soit tu m'auras frapper et disputer soit je ne serais plus de ce monde. Ne pleures pas d'accord ? Tu sais combien je haïs te voir pleurer, toi et ton joli visage._

_Tu veux des explications comme nos hyungs, je comprends, lis attentivement se qui va suivre alors. Tu auras le droit de me haïr, ce n'est rien, je t'en voudrais pas._

_Si j'ai commis la plus grande connerie, c'est entièrement de ma faute, vois-tu, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, jamais mais ça m'a achever à chaque fois. Chaque nuit, je rêvai de toi, chaque matin, je songeai à toi, chaque jour, je voulais te voir et t'entendre. Mais cela à causer ma perte. Je suis vraiment désolé de te créer du tord ainsi qu'aux hyungs mais je sais que vous allez prendre soin de moi si je suis encore parmi vous. _

_Oui, je t'aime toujours Yeollie hyung malgré tout se qui s'est passé, je n'oublierai jamais Trouble Maker et ces moments passés à répéter à fond la chanson ou encore même d'avoir toucher tes lèvres comme je l'avais toujours rêver. Mais je n'ai plus cette force de vivre, pardonnes moi, sois heureux et fais en sorte qu'INFINITE devienne grand, d'accord ? Prends soin de mes hyungs comme j'ai essayer de faire, je crois en toi. Dis à mes inspirit que je les oublierai jamais et que je les aime, moins que toi c'est sur, mais dis leur, promis ? Ne me pleures pas, je ne mérite pas tes larmes, je veux que tu souris malgré les douleurs ou le mal, souris comme je t'ai toujours souris, promis ?_

_Je sais que SungGyu hyung sera toujours là pour râler après vous tous quand vous serez fatigué mais qu'il vous encouragera quand il sentira un brin de mal aise. DongWoo hyung continuera de faire rire et de rire comme il l'a jamais fais. WooHyun hyung va créer de nouveau aegyos pour nos Inspirit. Hoya hyung vous apprendra encore plus de chose sur la danse et MyungSoo hyung prendra bien soin de toi, t'aimera comme il le faut et enfermera chacun de vos moments si précieux dans son appareil photo. Souris Yeollie hyung, souris._

_Je te laisse maintenant, ne pleures pas en refermant ce mot, promis ? Je t'aime alors sois heureux à présent, je t'aime Yeollie._

_ Ton Jonggie. »_


End file.
